I Can't Take It
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu's about to commit suicide, but this time it's not Ichigo who stops him. Who is it? Read and find out.


**I Can't Take It**

_Ichigo hates me so much, but why? _Kisshu wondered. He sighed. _I'm not sure how much longer I can take this…. _

Kisshu was sitting in the big sakura tree in Inohara Park again. He was getting more and more depressed, and nothing was helping him. It didn't help that Pai and Taruto's loves actually loved them, either.

_If Ichigo hates me, I see no point in living, _Kisshu thought. _No one will miss me anyways; there's really no point in going on._

He teleported to the ground, and took out one of his swords. Right before he could lift it, though, someone knocked him out from behind. The sword fell from Kisshu's hand as everything went black.

_**Sometime later: **_Kisshu started to wake up, hearing voices that seemed to be arguing. He also noticed he had a pounding headache, and was lying on something soft. It felt nice, and he kept his eyes shut as he listened to the voices, both of which sounded female.

"Moe, you completely overdid it!" one of the voices said.

"Well, excuse me for stopping him from killing himself," the other voice said indignantly.

"Kisshu's been out for over a day! What if he doesn't wake up?" the first voice said exasperatedly.

The other voice sighed. "You're the healer, Miwa," the voice said. "You can't tell whether he'll be okay?"

"Physically he's fine; I don't know why he's not waking up," Miwa said. "I'm worried, Moe."

"Could it be that he doesn't WANT to wake up?" Moe asked. "I mean, he's obviously in a lot of pain; maybe he doesn't want to wake up, because it means going back to how it was before."

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, then," Miwa said. "Blondie needs to go down; he's the only reason Ichigo keeps rejecting Kisshu."

"But we destroyed his brainwashing device," Moe said.

"Doesn't mean he won't take out a gun and shoot her or threaten her family," Miwa said. "I think he has more than one gun."

"We need to take him down," Moe said. "He's too dangerous to have around our best friend."

"How exactly are we doing that?" Miwa asked. "We can't just walk in the Café and say, "Where's Ryou?" They'll want to know why we're looking for him."

"So we sneak in and kidnap him," Moe said. "Then we beat him to death."

"That sounds fun," Miwa said. "But we should wait till Kisshu recovers to do this; I don't want to leave him with Mom. She's already freaking out about us."

"That's only because we were hovering over the doorway and decided to sneak attack her," Moe said. "I get your point, though. It was nice enough of her to let us bring Kisshu here and put him in our room; we don't really need to ask her to make sure he's okay while we're annihilating Blondie."

Kisshu, meanwhile, was trying to make sense of this. _These two are Ichigo's school friends, but what's up with them annihilating Blondie? _he wondered.

He kept listening, and heard Miwa said, "I'm going to try waking him up."

Kisshu heard Miwa come over, and felt her put a hand on his forehead. "Kisshu, why are you pretending to be asleep?" she asked.

Kisshu opened his eyes and looked up at her. "I was listening to you," he said. "Why did you stop me?"

"Contrary to YOUR line of thinking, we know three people who would miss you a great deal if you killed yourself," Miwa said.

"And?" Kisshu asked.

"Pai, Taruto, and Ichigo," Moe said.

"Ichigo hates me; why would she care if I killed myself?" Kisshu asked.

"She was faking it," Miwa said. "Blondie is an evil racist bastard, and even though we destroyed his brainwashing device, he's got other ways of ensuring Ichigo will never get the chance to be with you."

"She wants to be with me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, she even dumped Aoyuck, on the pretense that he was boring," Moe said. "Which is true, but she really dumped him because she wants to be with you."

"She loves me?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Yup," Miwa said. "How are you feeling? You've been out for nearly two days now."

"WHAT!?" Kisshu yelled, sitting bolt upright.

"I think Moe overdid it knocking you out," Miwa said.

"My head is killing me," Kisshu said.

"Sorry," Moe said. "Miwa, can you help?"

"Yep," Miwa said. "Kisshu, lie back down." Kisshu obeyed, and Miwa put a hand on his forehead. The throbbing slowly faded, until it was gone. "How's that?" Miwa asked.

"It feels better, but I'm tired again," Kisshu said.

"Go back to sleep," Miwa said. "Moe's going to go inform Ichigo that she needs to come over, but you should rest for now."

"K…." Kisshu said; he was feeling really sleepy. He settled back, and felt Miwa smooth his hair back as he fell asleep.

About three hours later, Kisshu started to wake up again. He felt someone stroking his hair gently, and since it felt nice, he kept his eyes closed. Suddenly he heard Ichigo's voice ask softly, "Kisshu? Are you awake?"

Kisshu opened his eyes, and saw Ichigo looking down at him. He noticed her hand was still on his head, which meant she had been the one stroking his hair. "Hi Koneko-chan," he said sleepily.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"I think I'm fine," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed, relieved. "I'm sorry, Kisshu," she said. "I know I put you through a lot of pain, and even though I was doing it to protect both of us, I wish I hadn't. Moe told me what happened; are you feeling better now?"

Kisshu sat up, and said, "I feel a lot better, but there's one thing I still need."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"A kiss!" Kisshu said, smirking.

"You're feeling better, alright," Ichigo said dryly, as she pulled him into her arms and kissed him.

Kisshu happily kissed back, and they didn't break it off until they heard Miwa say, "Bad time for dinner?"

Kisshu and Ichigo broke off the kiss, and Kisshu looked hopeful. "Dinner?" he asked.

Miwa giggled. "If you're feeling up to coming downstairs," she said. "Mom made hamburgers and chocolate cream pie."

"What's a hamburger?" Kisshu asked.

"Come see," Miwa said.

Kisshu got out of bed, and along with Ichigo and Miwa, went downstairs. Moe and the twins' mother were waiting, and Moe said, "Oh good, you're up. Kisshu, this is my mom, Yanagida Yume."

"Nice to meet you," Kisshu said.

"You too," Mrs. Yanagida said. "Would you like a hamburger?"

"I don't know what they are, but I'm not a picky eater," Kisshu said.

"They're a type of meat patty made of beef," Mrs. Yanagida said. "They taste good with ketchup or mustard."

"What's mustard?" Kisshu said. "I know what ketchup is."

"It's a type of spicy spread," Ichigo said. "Do you like spicy?"

"Not really," Kisshu said. "Can I have ketchup?"

"Of course, come sit down," Mrs. Yanagida said. "I made mashed potatoes too." She started dishing some out, and then went to get the hamburgers. She came back and put one on everyone's plates, then said, "Alright, help yourself to ketchup or whatever else you want on it."

"Thanks," the girls and Kisshu said. Kisshu took the ketchup, and was about to put some on the top of the bun when Ichigo said, "Kisshu, the ketchup goes on the burger."

Kisshu looked a bit embarrassed, and took the top of the bun off, then squirted some ketchup onto the burger. He put the top back on, handed the ketchup to Miwa, and took a bite of the burger. "This is really good," Kisshu said. "I think I like hamburgers."

"Good," Ichigo said, smiling.

"There's chocolate cream pie for dessert," Mrs. Yanagida commented. "So don't eat too much now."

"Dessert is a different part of your stomach, Mom," Moe said.

"Really?" Kisshu asked. "COOL!"

"I wonder if it works the same for Cyniclons and humans?" Ichigo wondered.

Kisshu looked thoughtful, then said, "I don't know. I think it does, because Taruto's got a bottomless pit for desserts, even after he's eaten dinner."

"I'm guessing that will change; he's only nine, right?" Mrs. Yanagida asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kisshu asked.

"Miwa told me," Mrs. Yanagida said. "The girls didn't mention their father was a Cyniclon?"

Kisshu's jaw dropped. "How is that possible?" he asked.

"I don't know what he was doing on Earth, but before he left, he told me his secret," Mrs. Yanagida said. "He was disguised as a human. And soon after he left, I discovered I was pregnant with his children. Moe and Miwa are half-Cyniclon fraternal twins."

"Do you two know how to use your powers?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep, we're just not good at using our swords," Moe said. "We prefer to fight hand-to-hand anyways. Which reminds me, we should return those books….."

"Books?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, we snuck into Pai's lab and stole a bunch of books after Miwa discovered she could heal," Moe said. "We should probably return them at some point…."

"You two have been STEALING!?" Mrs. Yanagida asked incredulously.

"We had to learn how to use our powers somehow," Miwa said, shrugging.

"No flying for a week after you return those books- which will be tomorrow," Mrs. Yanagida said.

"I suppose that means no hovering over doorways, either, right?" Moe sighed.

"Yes, it does," Mrs. Yanagida said sternly. "You could have just asked Pai to lend you books, you know."

"He'd say no," Kisshu said. "It's better to steal things from him, unless you want to get blasted by his attack."

"See Mom? We had to," Miwa said. "Remember what happens when a Cyniclon loses control of their powers?"

"Fine….. you're not grounded…." Mrs. Yanagida said. "But you do have to say thank you to Kisshu for getting you out of trouble."

Miwa and Moe hugged Kisshu together, and said, "Thanks Kisshu!"

"Sure….. you're strangling me….." Kisshu said.

Moe and Miwa immediately let go, and Miwa said, "Sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kisshu said. "Can we have chocolate cream pie now?"

The girls giggled, and Mrs. Yanagida went to get it out.

**Please review!**


End file.
